Takeshi Unom
Introduction Takeshi Unom is the Shipwright of the blond-haired pirates and the most recent to join. He is the third member and second to join the crew. Appearance Takeshi is very tall and very fat, but not to the point of being round. He wears a white shirt that is open at the the upper chest so you can see his hairy upper chest. He has short brown hair and brown eyes and wears black trousers. Personality Takeshi is very serious but not quiet, often shouting so loud that people must cover their ears. Dispite his size and power he can be quite timid if he doesn't have friends backing him up- but when he does then he is unstopable. He loves to eat. So much so that he has a fridge all to himself in the ship. He is very loyal to his crewmates and would gladly die to save them if it came to it. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat While Takeshi prefers not to fight with only his hands, his amazing strength is hard to beat in a fight. He doesn't have a style so much when he is fighting without a weapon but simply punches whatever comes too close. Hard. Physical Strength Takeshi is very strong. Once hitting a ship out of the way with his hammer. Agility Takeshi is not very agile, acting as more of a tank and soaking up damage rather than moving away from it. Endurance Because Takeshi often cannot move out of the way of attacks, he has developed his endurance very well- so much so that he is capable of taking a cannonball to the stomach and surviving. Weapons Takeshi's weapon is a massive 7 foot hammer. He swings it around at a great speed and can kill people with one swing if he choses to. Relationships Crew Takeshi greatly respects his Captian Matrox Yang for saving him from his captures and because of his fighting skills. However, Takeshi can get quite irritated at Matrox's constant joking. Takeshi also respects the crew's first mate Kaori Mahra because of her fighting abilities but doesn't get why she cares so much about the way she looks. The two often argue about it. History It begins- Takeshi grew up on the docks of Kosai island in the North Blue with his father, who taught him to build ships and fight. But one day bandits attacked the town and killed many. Takeshi hid in his fathers workshop but the bandits found him. However, the bandits noticed a very fine ship in the workshop and demanded that takeshi told them who made it. Takeshi said that he had made it and suddenly the bandits got an idea. Instead of killing Takeshi they decided to take him back to their base and have him make ships for them. While Takeshi was in the bandit base as their prisoner the bandits let Takeshi read newspapers. Through them Takeshi found out that his father had survived and had joined the marines in the hope of bringing the bandits to justice. Shipwright of the Blonde Haired Pirates- Four years later and Takeshi was still the prisoner of the bandits and making ships for them to use or sell. In those years the bandits had come up with a better idea than destroying villages- They sent out fake treasure maps that led towards the cove that was now their base. When people came to get the treasure the bandits would attack the ship and either kill the people on board or sell them as slaves. But one day Takeshi woke up to find that someone else had been thrown into his cell- a person calling himself Captian Matrox Yang of the blonde haired pirates. The two bonded in the cell and Takeshi told Matrox something that would crush him if anyone found out. Sometimes when Takeshi was meant to be working he would sneak into a hidden part of the cove and work on his own ship- The Shadow Blade. Takeshi said that it would be one of the fastest ships on the waters if he could ever work up the courage to try and escape. Matrox asked if his crew could get the ship and Takeshi join the crew as the shipwright. Takeshi agreed.Then Matrox asked Takeshi if he would help him save his friend. Takeshi agreed but asked why Matrox couldn't just do it himself. Matrox explained that he had eaten a devil fruit and that because the cell bars and handcuffs were made of seastone, he couldn't move. The two waited untill a guard came to get Takeshi out to build more of a ship. Takeshi headbutted the guard and picked up Matrox. Takeshi said that he new where thay would be keeping Kaori and they made their way there. They found Kaori and she said that while they hadn't touched her, thay said that they had "something special" planned for that evening. They all agreed that they didn't want to wait to find out what that was and got Kaori free from her cell. They got the handcuff keys from the wall and freed Matrox. Now that he was able to walk they all moved a lot quiker. They made their way to where the weapons were kept and Matrox picked up his sword and gun. Takeshi also picked up a very large hammer, saying that it was his weapon of choice. It was then that Takeshi displayed his amazing fighting ability, with his sheer strength and his massive hammer he would knock people to the other side of large rooms.They all ran into the room in which Shadow Blade was being kept and they saw it. A ship painted as black as night and hydro and aero dynamic in every way. Matrox wouldn't have been surprised at all if it was the worlds fastest ship. The three began to make their way onto the ship when the Gang leader Sark jumped down. Matrox told the two others to get the ship going and that he would take care of Sark. Sark and Matrox fought, Matrox with his cutlass and pistol and Sark with his Spear, the fight was rather evenly matched until Matrox teleported behind Sark and cut his back. Sark fell into the cold water and Matrox ran after the boat. He made it onto the boat just in time and the three celebrated another crewmate and a new ship. The clockwork monster- While making their way towards the entrance to the grand line, the Shadow Blade and everyone on it were covered in a mist. Takeshi tried to stear them out of it but the fog was too thick and evntually they hit upon some land. The impact sounded bad so Takeshi decided to go have look at what damage had been done while Matrox and Kaori went ashore to see what the foggy island was like. Takeshi went below deck and found that the ship had a small hole in it from the impact. He murmered about the crew needing a good cook and a pilot and got to work. After he was done he went to his room and fell asleep. He was woken a few hours later by a loud bang coming from within the island. He wen up to the top deck to see if it was anything of intrest but was just met by fog. 30 minutes later Matrox and Kaori returned and told Takeshi about how there had been robots on the island and that they saved the town. Takeshi wondered about how much of what the two had said was true but was glad when the fog miraculously cleared and The Shadow Blade with the blonde haired pirates on board set off towards the grand line. Trivia Dispite being a member of the blonde haired pirates, Takeshi has brown hair. Related Articles His captian- Matrox Yang The First Mate- Kaori Mahra Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:North Blue Characters